Blackberry Family
The Blackberry Family 'is the first episode and the series premiere of '''Double Nannies. ' Summary Jo Frost meets the new series and has her new friend, Audrey Jennette. They enter and visit the Blackberry Family. They face a painful secret amongst the children and realize the Blackberries are in big trouble with the neighbors. Before the revolving line of credits (A room is shown with sounds of the door banging from the inside) 'Announcer: Tonight, on Double Nannies. We receive a new recruit in the show and they enter their first family. ' Gordon: I DON'T WANT YOU TOUCHING MY PHONE YOU ASSHOLE! 'Announcer: Jo and the new nanny of the series, Audrey, will be having to face a family of six unpredictable children. ' Eliam: I will slap you if you don't give me chips! Kaylee: I bought them for 20 dollars and you're gonna be a freaking fuckass freeloader and just take them?! 'Announcer: Jo and Audrey also try to solve the mystery of the screams. ' ???: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! STOP! ???: WHY?! IS IT BOTHERING YOU?! '''Announcer: Can Jo and Audrey take the family back together? Rose: I dare you to twerk in front of everyone at dinner time! Announcer: Or will it brittle into dust and ashes? Kaylee: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY ROOM?! Submission Reel Jo: Hello there, my name is Joanne Frost. I am here with a new nanny you will be seeing in this series from now on, Audrey! My new friend! Audrey: Hello! It is nice to meet ya all! Jo: Today were are at Tontoro, Canada. And we will be meeting our first family. Let us see what they're all about. ???: Hi, were the Blackberry family. My name is Liza. I have a husband named Ferron. He is out cause he has a lot of work, so he comes home late. We have six children. Kaylee is the oldest, she's 17. Gordon is 16. Russom is 15. Rose is 12. Disher is 10, and the youngest is Eliam, he is 7. Kaylee: All you gotta do is respect me. If ya don't, your booty will get red as Satan's heart! Eliam: I want my booty to be red! I love red. Liza: With Ferron coming home late. I have to have two personalities. I have to play good cop, bad cop all by myself with these children. Liza: Don't do that Disher. Gordon needs some respect! Don't worry Gordon, I'll give to something later on. Audrey: I can already sense something. Jo: Me too. (Kaylee and Russom are seen playing video games) Liza: Kaylee and Gordon are like best siblings friends. They stick to one each other, and I really like that, but they do team up with each other and prank their younger siblings. Gordon: Have you washed your face, Eliam? Eliam: No, why? If you do mind, I would do it right now. Kaylee: Well you better do it now before some else will wash up that ugly face! Jo: Oof, no respect! Liza: Russom is a lone wolf and is very aggressive but silent. He doesn't do much. I could say he is well behaved but his activity lately is very suspicious. Ferron has lately told me that his hand has a belt mark, and he mostly stays in his room a lot at night time. But he isn't sleeping. (Rose and Disher are seen playing pat-a-cake with each other) Audrey: They look like my children! Liza: Rose and Disher are fairly good children, but Rose is a huge noisemaker. She is loud and by loud I mean very loud. ''' Rose: Potatoes running down my veins! I think that I feel insane! LALALALALALA '''Liza: Disher is actually a good child. He is well-behaved, but he does fight sometimes, but mostly to Gordon. I don't know why he always targets Gordon, but it always looks weird. And we also have Eliam. He just wants to eat, eat and then eat some more. No description, just eating. Eliam: I don't care I want a whole chicken for only myself! Jo: Oh my, that's not nice! Liza: Please help me and Ferron Jo and, I think you have another nanny friend but I forgot your name, sorry, but please help us. ' Audrey: Alright, let's go, it sounds like danger in there! Introduction (Jo and Audrey step out of the car and see a two-story modern house.) Audrey: Damn, this is a very nice house! (Jo knocks on the door and sees a wavy-haired woman wearing a black singlet top and a Red Smallville jacket. Wearing jeans and having a good smile.) Jo: Hi! You must be Liza. I'm Jo and this is Audrey! Liza: Oh yeah! Audrey! Now I remember! Alright, come on in! '''Jo: As soon I enter the house, I see three children going in front of me. Like, literally they rushed their little legs in front of me. ' Eliam: Hi! My name is Eliam! Jo: Hi Eliam! Nice to meet you! And, what are your names? Rose: Hi! My name is Rose! Pleased to meet you! Disher: I'm Disher! Daddy is home yet because he has a lot of work at the office. Liza: Yes, Disher. Ferron has a huge project. He has to set up an event with his friends and co-worker friends. Jo: So it's just you and your children? Liza: Yeah, until 11:00 pm, he comes home. Jo: So in the reel, you said there are 3 older children of yours, Kaylee, Gordon, and Russom? Where are they, are they in their rooms? Liza: Oh! There they are! (Jo sees a blue minivan. Kaylee, Gordon, and Russom are seen holding groceries and start to enter the house) '''Audrey: They look like teens, well cause they are teens. But something felt weird because as soon as they saw us, they turn around and enter from the back door, except for Russom. Russom: Hi Lady! Hi other Lady! (Russom proceeds to rush into the house laughing.) Russom: When I saw Jo and Audrey, I was actually laughing at myself, because I didn't know their names and don't get me wrong, I am so shy when it comes to meeting new people. Audrey: Don't worry Liza. We will help you get together with your family to keep it organized but happy at the same time! Observation Begins Jo: After a couple of minutes, I hear loud blasting music coming from Rose's room. Turns out, she likes to hear music at a maximum volume! Not only that's hurting her own ears, it disrupts everyone else's ears. Rose: POTATOES RUNNING DOWN MY VEINS! I THINK I FEEL INSANE! LALALALALA Jo: SO HOW ARE YOU FINE WITH THIS?? Liza: WE USE PREMIUM EARPLUGS TO BLOCK THE NOISE! EVERY CHILD HAS ONE! EVEN FERRON! EVEN ME! Jo: WELL I DON'T! COINCIDENTAL ISN'T IT?! (Rose stops playing the music.) Liza: Finally, peace and quiet. And, its time for lunch. Gordon! Kaylee! Russom! Take care of the other three for me while I cook lunch! Gordon: Fine! I was going to look at my feed but might as well do these shitty chores. Kaylee: Alright! Listen to us before you get smacked in the ass! Audrey: I noticed that Kaylee and Gordon are swearing so much. This is bad language activity, I guess. I'm just a nanny in training. ''' (Kaylee takes out her chips and eats them.) Eliam: Mmm~, can I have some? Kaylee: No. Eliam: I will slap you if you don't give me chips Kaylee: I bought them for 20 dollars and you're gonna be a freaking fuckass freeloader and just take them?! Liza: Kaylee! That's enough! Go to your room! No lunch for you! '''Jo: I've seen so much I don't know where to start at the parent meeting! It's just chaos! Disher: Gord, buddy. Gordon: Nobody calls me buddy. Disher: What's that? Audrey: As I proceed using my stalking skills, I see Disher trying to hold Gordon's phone, but it looked like it didn't end well. Gordon: Don't touch it! Disher: But I want to! I want to see your pictur- Gordon: I DON'T WANT YOU TO TOUCH MY PHONE YOU ASSHOLE!* *Russom smirks* Liza: Come on, Gordon. Don't be like this. This is your last warning, young man. Gordon: Sorry Mom, but I don't like Disher invading my privacy. Liza: Disher, you also need to learn respect and privacy. Disher: Okey mom. I won't do that again. Jo: Everything seemed fine. Until.. Kaylee: OH MY GOD! ROSE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM. *Rose gasps* Audrey: What's happening? Rose: Sis! What's the matter!? Kaylee: OH DON'T LIE TO ME BITCH! YOU PAINTED THE WORD, "SEXUAL HARRASTMENT" ON MY WALL WITH MY OWN LIPSTICK! Rose: THAT WASN'T ME! Kaylee: I RECOGNIZE THAT HANDWRITING FROM A MILE OR TWO AND I KNOW IT'S YOURS! Liza: What the buck is happening? Rose: Mom! It wasn't me! Kaylee: IT WAS SURE HER! SHE WROTE THE WORD Category:Unfinished Transcripts